


Nice March

by R3ad3r1



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: This is a series of soft/nice stories written using the prompts in the notes
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 5





	1. Fall's afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Freedom, whiskers, outlaw

It was a chilly day of October, it was sunny but the air was cold, at least for Mitch. He curled himself on the couch, pulling the blanket under his chin.  
"Cold, come here to snuggle with me" he whined to Scott who was seated on the other end of the couch.

"Babe what about going out for a change?"  
"Naahhh, too cold and I'm needy."Mitch picked up Wyatt from the floor, bringing the cat over his chest. "Fall is for cats and cuddles"

Scott shook his head "Mitchie, just a walk, a bit of shopping. We have been in the studio all day long, don't you want to enjoy your freedom?"  
"Scotty...." Mitch pouted nudging at Wyatt to send him over to Scott.  
The cat slowly moved over Mitch's body and climbed on Scott's lap. 

The blonde could feel Wyatt whiskes on his neck when the cat tried to nuzzle closer to him.  
"You two are unbelievable! Needy as fuck!I get it, we are staying home so I can take care of you."

Mitch smiled, scooting over Scott and resting his head on the blonde's chest  
"Mommy won." he commented.  
"Yes you won...you both make me feel like an outcast just because I love going out..."  
"We actually make you feel like an outcast because we are queens."  
"Yes, you are" replied Scott kissing Mitch behind his ear "Which is the Queen's desire today?"  
"I outlaw you to go ouside." stated Mitch solemnly.   
"Your wish is my command."


	2. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trumpet, lollypop, August

They have agreed to babysit Landon for a full weekend that August . Scott was really excited to spend some time with his nephew, Mitch was taking that as a way to test the waters to see if they were ready for having their own kids.

The tenor raised his eyebrow in disapproval when Scott handed Landon the third lollypop in one hour   
"This is not food, he's not gonna eat his lunch."warned.  
"He will... you are no fun Grassi."retorted Scott plopping a lollypop in his own mouth sucking on it eagerly. 

After other four lollypop Mitch resolved to take away the box from both of them, his desperate attempt to avoid a sugar high on the boy.  
At lunch Landon refused everything, Mitch was about to say something but the guilt on Scott's face was enough for him.

After a nap Scott decided to take Landon to the swimming pool. It was a good idea so Mitch chose to go with them to relax under the sun. His expectations vanished in the first ten minutes: he was desperately trying to convince the kid and the overgrown child who was his boyfriend not to run or to splash a lot of water around.

Scott noticed the sign of annoyance over his lover's face and brought Landon to buy an ice cream. When they came back Mitch rolled his eyes and scoffed "Are you serious?"  
"What have I done?"  
"That cone is almost bigger than him, but besides this how did you manage to get him a trumpet?"  
"Nice uh? There is a lovely toy shop on the way to the ice cream parlour..."  
"Your sister will skin you alive."  
"How annoying could it be? It's just a toy!"

In that precise moment a loud, horrible, unbearable sound pierced their ears.  
They were not ready to have kids,especially when one of them was still behaving as one.


	3. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: red, laundry, music

It's kind of difficult to focus on what you are doing when your sexy boyfriend is dancing around the house wearing just one of your t-shirt.

It's even more difficult when you realize that he is not wearing anything under said t-shirt.  
Damn!  
It's their favorite queens of pop playlist that is blasting all around the house and Mitch seems really keen to move his hips in the filthiest possible way.  
But Mitch is not in a sex mood, he is just overly excited because their parents are coming to visit for the weekend and they will announce their engagement.  
That's actually the reason why they are trying to clean the house. They decided to throw a party with their closest friend to celebrate the engagement but the number of people involved had changed drastically during the night.  
You know how it works: it's impossible to close the door when a friend of the cousin of the best friend of your friend's girlfriend knocks.  
This means that the previous night there was almost 60 people instead of the 20 they were expecting.

Great party, though.

It's the aftermath that is considerably less great. The kitchen is a total mess, the living room seems like a battlefield let alone the bathrooms.

"Mitchie can you please tidy up the kitchen? Stop following me half naked!"

"I'm happy. I'm dancing! And you are doing a great job."

"Yeah... a hand would be great."

"I'm entertaining you!" exclaims Mitch bringing a hand to his chest to highlight how outrageous are Scott's words.

Scott sighs defeated, he already knows that he is gonna be the one doing all the work while his boyfriend is giggling around.  
Nothing is better than Mitch happy, though.  
Nothing.

That's why Scott shakes his head with a smile keeping up his work. In almost an hour the kitchen is not perfect but acceptable, so the blonde proceed with the living room.

Mitch is frowning a bit because the Hoover is partially covering the music and this is one of his favorite songs.  
He jumps on the couch singing at the top of his lungs, not aware that all his junk is more than exposed.

"Mitchie, maybe you wanna wear some pants." suggests Scott.

"Your t-shirt covers me enough..."

"...well, tell this to the lady who is staring at you horrified from that window!"

"Let her watch, I've got nothing to hide."

"It's called decency, Mitch..."

The banter continues for a while until Scott turn his back to Mitch placing the pillows on the couch again and lighting up a scented candle.

Scott moves into their bedroom to collect the clothes that are laying scattered around. They are mostly Scott's because Mitch loves his clothes almost more than he loves Scott. No chance he would leave them on the floor.

The door slams closed and Mitch is suddenly grinding against his boyfriend. Mitch touches, kisses, caresses Scott in tempo with the song. He is not singing anymore, it's just lip sync and it's hot.  
Scott is conflicted between his man and the chores. Their parents will be there in a while but there's always enough time for a quickie...

Scott starts the laundry machine at light speed, going back to Mitch even faster than that.

It doesn't take that much: it's fast, furious, Scott is worked up enough to be a bit rougher than usual and Mitch loves it.

They are laying in bed when an annoying beep forces Mitch out of the bed.

"Fuck! Scott! You left something red between the clothes!"

"And?" questions Scott.

"Everything's turned damn pink!"

"Pink suits me." smirks Scott.

"You are lucky you are cute, Blondie!"


	4. Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: gentle, line, cicada

Every time Scott was laying in the grass only one memory was crossing his mind.

He was 18, he was in a field with Mitch, still in Texas and they were kissing and talking looking at the stars in the tall uncut grass.

"I hate this place. everyone is staring at us as we were a sort of a wonder! We are just gay. Just gay!"ranted Mitch

"I know... it's not our fault if they are not able to accept us."

Mitch leaned in capturing his lips in a soft kiss. There was no urgency, just love, and affection. 

"I want to go away from here!" stated Mitch "Why we don't run away together?"

"We have to finish the school, Mitchie. And besides this, we need money to do that and I have never had a job in my entire life, neither have you."

"You are crushing my dreams." pouted Mitch

"I'm making your dreams true, baby" and with those words Scott was on top of Mitch, giving the other guy all the attention he was craving.

The only sound they could hear between their pants, whimpers and grunts was the cicadas' chant. They were still laying on the ground in the aftermath of their messy lovemaking when Mitch whispered in Scott's ear "I'll never forget this night, I love you."

Few months later Mitch broke up with Scott and ran away from Texas in the middle of the night leaving his boyfriend with a broken heart.

"I will always love you, Scott. You are my one and only, my everything but I have to go away. I cannot live here anymore."

"Mitchie, don't leave me..."

"This is not the right place, the right time for us. I feel that we are together because we are the only gays in here. I cannot live with this doubt. I need something different but I promise you that there will always be a line, a connection between us. I'll never, never forget you and the cicada's chant. " Mitch kissed him gently on his cheek for the last time and disappeared.

No phone calls, no news, no contact on social media since that night and it was seven years ago. Scott moved to California for his job, he had some relationships but a part of his heart was still solely for Mitch. Mitch: his true love, his soulmate. Sometimes Scott was cursing himself because there was no chance Mitch was still thinking about him.

That night he was laying alone in the park, looking at the stars when he received a notification on Instagram. It was a message from an unknown user. When Scott opened the message a tear ran down his cheek.

"I hope that there is still a line between us. I have never forgotten you. It was impossible with that on my arm." (Picture of Mitch's cicada tattoo)


	5. Bittersweet

"Daddy are we close now? How about now? Daddy are you listening to us? Daddy?"  
Scott was driving his girls to Disneyland and they were so excited that it was impossible to focus on the road.  
Cursing himself for the brilliant idea of taking all six of them at the amusement park the blonde replied for the tenth time "Still one hour to go as one minute ago. Can you all please calm down?"  
"You are Mr Grumpy pants!"stated Scarlett.  
"And if you don't lose that tone you are gonna be the one explaining why we are going back home."  
"We are just happy dad!"explained Chloe.  
"I get this but you are driving me crazy with all this squealing and screaming."  
The girls exchanged an annoyed sight and shut their mouth.

"Babe, you ok?"asked Mitch placing his hand on my thigh "You seem troubled..."  
Scott shook his head in denial, steadied by Mitch's hand. He was thinking about the last time he has been to Disneyland and a tear rolled down his cheek. Knowing that the stream of thoughts would have impaired his ability to drive Scott pulled over at the first chance, going out of the car really quickly.

"Is daddy ok?" asked Scarlett a bit worried.  
"Your dad is sensibile he doesn't feel like driving anymore, he needs a break. That's all."offered Mitch trying to reassure the girl. Then he went straight to Scott who was breathing heavily holding onto street light.

"Hey babe... what's in your head?  
"...memories."  
"Care to share?"  
"...not really...don't wanna hurt you."

Mitch sighed, he knew what was causing that reaction in his boyfriend: he was thinking about his dead husband.  
"Scott your past doesn't hurt me. You have six wonderful daughters and you have lost your husband. The fact that you are still hurting for his loss is more than understandable."  
"I'm with you now... I shouldn't be thinking about him anymore."  
"Bullshit. Do you want me to drive,though?"  
"Please"

They got back into the car, Scott was feeling Scarlett's eyes on the back of his head. "I'm ok darling... I was just having a moment."

Mitch started the car and sooner than expected they were parking at Disneyland. As the girls were out of the car Scott didn't have a chance to grieve anymore, they were quite a handful. 

Mitch brought Emily and Ashleigh in the Princess shop turning the first into Jasmine and the other into Cinderella. They were adorable.

Scarlett and Chloe were rushing from one ride to another while Scott was taking pictures with the Disney characters and the twins. 

Scott was happy about his current life, Mitch was a great boyfriend always caring, sweet, particularly good between the sheets and he was amazing with the girls. Honestly, who would want a man with six daughters?   
Scott was grateful, truly grateful.

A hand run on his back.  
"Are you feeling any better?"asked the brunette.  
"A lot better." Scott pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. "Last time I have been here I was with him... now he is gone and I feel guilty to be so happy, to have you and the girls in my life. It's like betraying his memory."

"What?!! Do you think he'd want you mourning all day? I think he is proud of how strong you are and that you are so brave to let somebody else in your life."  
"Are you meaning it?"  
"Of course. I feel so blessed to be part of all of this." Mitch picked up Ashleigh peppering her little face with kisses.  
Scott smiled fondly at the scene.

The rest of the afternoon passed between laughter, candy apples, splash ride and endless lines to meet all the princesses. Scarlett pouted a lot at the beginning, being the 12 years old girl, pardon young woman she was, but then she joined the fun.  
A whole day spent together cheered him up a lot.

That night, after tucking all his princesses for the night, Scott plopped on the couch beside Mitch.  
"I'm worn out. I'm too old for this."  
"You are not... we had a great day. Are you still feeling a little blue?"  
"A part of me is thinking about what you've said today, that he wouldn't want me to sulk and be sad all the time..."  
"You deserve to be happy, babe. Trust me on this."  
"I trust you, Mitch."

Scott leaned in to brush his lips on Mitch's   
"I think I'm falling really hard for you..."  
"It was about time. I've been there for a while waiting for you."


	6. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: three, clay, writing

Mitch has been in Texas for ten long days, Scott was counting the hours for his husband to come home: being alone with their three years old daughter was taking a toll on him.  
Scott was deeply un love with Mira, but he was the soft one and the little girl well knew that. She was having Scott wrapped around her little finger.

To make a long story short she was sleeping in their bed, Scott wasn'table to put her to bed without laying with her and she was eating mostly sweets and junk food. Scott was aware that he was supposed to be the one in charge but Mira's deep brown eyes were so close to Mitch's that he couldn't force himself to be strict. 

"I'm going to the airport in a couple of hours, babe. I miss you both a lot."said Mitch on the phone.  
"Can't wait to have you here, Mitchie."  
"Is she driving you crazy?"  
"No, she is an angel but I could use a hand, you know she is keener to comply when you are the one asking..."  
Mitch laughed knowing the truth behind his husband's words. "You have to be firm with her, hun."  
"Shut it! She has learnt that from you. You never do as you are told."   
"I'm a very good boy in the bedroom, daddy... I always do as I'm told." Mitch teased and burst into a laughter hearing Mira's words.  
"Daddy why you awe all wed?"

"My blushing big daddy. I can't wait to be in your arms. I have a present for each of you."  
"Come home,baby. Save me."  
"Be there soon."

Bringing presents every time he was away for more than few hours was a Mitch thing. Scott smiled at the thought, thinking that, for a change, they can surprise Mitch too.

"Cupcake we are going out to buy a present for papa."announced Scott.  
"And fow me too?"  
"No because papa is bringing you one from Texas and I'm sure he has also something from your grandparents."  
"Ok..." she said, her little face turning sad "no pwesent fow Miwa..."  
Scott felt a dagger in his chest "Well, maybe just a small one, ok?"  
"Ok!"she replied flashing him a beautiful smile.  
Damn! She won again!

Scott went straight to Balenciaga: Mitch was well known there and Scott was sure not to make mistake with the size or buying something already in his husband's collection. 

At the toy shop he bought a pink teddy bear for Mira and his attention was captured by a clay laboratory ongoing in the shop.   
"Can I go?"asked Mira  
"No baby, it's almost finished. But we can buy it and do it at home."

Scott talked with one of the girls who were running the laboratory.  
"She is three, can she play with it? Is it safe?"  
"It is safe, but for such young kid we reccommand this other product. It dries with the microwave and it's really soft."  
She showed Scott a couple of works made by kids about Mira's age. Scott took a set with a bright idea in his mind. 

When Scott explained his idea to Mira she was really excited. She was making a special present for her papa like a big girl. She couldn't be more focused for such a little girl.

Scott helped her to leave a perfect handprint on the clay and then they used the microwave to solidify it and, after a lot of practice, she traced the four letters of her name on it.  
Scott was beaming with pride.

He set everything up for Mitch's return. Mitch has organized everything to be home for dinner wanting to see his daughter for a while so Scott ordered a delivered meal from Mitch's favorite restaurant and set up the table placing Mira's present on Mitch's plate.

When the doorbell rang Mira rushed at the door calling "Papa! Papa!"tugging at Scott's jeans to urge him to open the door.  
No chance for Scott to kissing Mitch because the girl ran into his arms, eager to cuddle with her papa.

"Suwpwise fow you!"she announced dragging Mitch into the kitchen and showing the Balenciaga box and her artwork.   
"Oh my God! This is beautiful baby. Thank you so much. Papa is so proud of you."and he picked her up to give her a kiss.  
At the same time he called Scott closer with a movement of his hand, cupped his face with his free hand and pecking him on the lips murmured "Thank you, daddy."

Scott blushed at the innocent sentence. He knew Mitch too well not to notice the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes...

"Daddy, why awe you wed again?"


	7. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts : mistery, envelope

Mitch was sure to be the only one in the whole school: a weirdo, a queer.  
Being gay was his biggest secret.

To avoid people to discover the truth Mitch was dating Emily, a sweet girl a couple of years younger than him. She was interested just in making out: she made clear that she wanted to remain virgin until the wedding. That was great from Mitch's perspective: no embarrassing questions about not wanting sex.

Mitch actually had a proper crush, his fantasies were full of Scott, the blonde handsome captain of the football team. Scott was not only gorgeous but also sweet and kind. Mitch had talked to him just a few times but he was sure that Scott was a wonderful human being.

Every now and then Mitch was going to the football practice just to look at him. He was used to go there with his sketch album and drawing for a while. He was known to be an amazing artist and that was the perfect coverage. 

His album was full of close ups: a knee, an elbow, a shoulder, a foot. It was always Scott but it was less easy to tell in this way. The last page of the album was actually a Scott's portrait. Mitch was really proud of it, he spent countless hours to perfection every detail, to recreate the spark in those blue eyes.

A part of Mitch was wanting to give it to Scott but he was afraid of his reaction. It was too risky.

The months flew by and Scott played his last game before the graduation. He was going to a University in California and Mitch was aching. His prince charming was about to vanish forever. It was the time to do something.

Mitch took the last picture to his artwork and put it into a tube to protect it. Then, unseen, he hanged the tube to Scott's locker. It wasn't unusual for Scott to have gift hanged to his locker so nobody was really surprised, not even Scott. 

Mitch was waiting for him to open his gift, his heart racing when the blonde took the tube and opened it. Scott's reaction was strange: the tall, broad guy flushed red his fingers brushing the left corner of the page, where Mitch has signed the artwork.

Scott was flustered...at least he seemed to be. Mitch was puzzled.

The brunette spent his whole day thinking about what he has seen. The embarassement, the emotion on Scott's face as he was really touched by the gift. But maybe Mitch was being tricked by his own mind...

When he was collecting his belongings to go home Mitch noticed a red envelope in his locker. He read the note inside with trembling hands, flipping one over his mouth open in disbelief

"Mitch,  
I'm gay and you are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. If I'm not wrong and the amazing drawing was a way for you to say that you might be interested I'd like to ask you out on a date.  
Scott"


	8. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: darkness, liquor, email

Being a single dad with six daughters wasn't easy. Having a date being a single dad with six daughters wasn't easy at all. Find somebody willing to take all of them was practically impossible. 

Mitch unexpectedly seemed to not too scared by the perspective of being involved in such a complicated situation. In the last three months they have had at least one date a week and now Scott was staring at his phone, reading the text Mitch sent him.

*I wrote you an email, when you are alone and the girls are tucked in, please read it. Mitch*

Mitch was breaking up with him. Well, Scott should have seen this coming: they cannot be totally spontaneus as Scott has forbidden Mitch to spend time with the girls, they have kissed few times but nothing more because Scott wasn't ready... 

Scott sighed, he would have been a single dad forever.

That night, after putting the girls into their beds he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat in the darkness of the living room to read that damn email.

Better being surrounded by the darkness to face the rejection, some alcohol and he would have been fine.  
The first sip to gain a bit of courage and then Scott scrolled to find Mitch's email. 

Scott,  
I know, writing an email is kinda weird but we have reached a point where I have to let this out. 

Fabulous he was being dumped by email. That was a first.

Let me go straight to the point,then.  
We had few dates and I loved them all. I appreciate how you take care of your family before anything else, my heart flutters every time you talk about them. And let me tell you: you talk about them a lot.

Six daughters... that was probably the point. Who could be willing to get seriously involved with a man with six daughter. That was Scott and Alex plan. Shaking his head Scott kept on reading.

You are amazing, funny, caring, considerate, a very talented kisser, extremely handsome and hot. I cannot deny it. I'm having such a great time with you.  
But...

Here we go... the but part

...but I want more. I'm not talking about sex, I get that you are not ready yet. I'm talking about letting me in, in your everyday life with the girls, being much more spontaneus.  
I want to be in your life as much as I can be because I want you in mine.  
I don't want to take Alex's place but I want to have mine.

Wait...what? Scott read really quickly the rest of the email.

I'm falling hard, Scott. You are exactly what I have pictured in my mind for years. I feel so complete with you. My biggest desire is for you to feel the same for me.  
I know that you are scared to get hurt and to hurt the girls in case us will not work but please give us a real try. I'm begging you.  
I might be younger than you but I'm not scared by the idea of being involved with all of you. I can be of help. I want to be of help, but above all I want you.  
I really, really want you.

I just want to know if you feel the same, if you can give me this chance.  
If you already know that this is not the case please let me go, let's stop this now because I have strong feelings for you and I don't want to get hurt.  
I'm opening myself to a rejection, I know, I know that this might be too early for you but it's becoming too late for me. I need to know, Scott.

Oh my God Mitch was basically asking him to bring their relationship to the next level. He wasn't breaking up!! Scott was thrilled, scared, confused... he read the closure for the third time.

Please tell me something. I don't want to press you, but I need also to protect myself. I know that you can understand this.  
Hopefully yours, Mitch.

Scott read the whole email another time, then another and finally he grabbed the phone.

"Mitch? Can you talk right now? Are you busy?"

"Not at all..."

"Can you please come here?"

"At your house? Past bedtime? And the girls?"

"The girls are sleeping and they will soon have to understand that there is a new person in their life: you."

"You mean that you have feelings for me too?"asked Mitch warily

"I mean that I'd rather say that I love you in person..."

The phone call ended abruptly. Scott tried to call Mitch back for 15 minutes but he wasn't picking up the phone. Maybe the word love was too much, maybe he has been too forward...

Scott was still lost in these thoughts when the doorbell rang and Mitch was in front of him.

"I love you too"


	9. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Forest, waterfall, evergreen

"Mitch are you enjoying it?"asked Avi while they were walking through the forest.   
"Yes...kinda" replied the tenor stumbling for the third time.

"Watch out princess... I need you to be fine."commented Scott catching him.  
"Remember me why we have agreed to be here while we could be anywhere else?"  
"Avi asked us to follow him as he wants to share something with us."  
"...was this really enough?"  
"Then there is the thing" remarked Scott  
"Which thing?"  
"The Kirstie thing..."  
"Oh well, yes... yes you are right..."

Mitch sighed: Avi organized everything to propose to Kirstie in the forest and he asked for their help... no way to back out. 

Kirstie was chatting with Scott when Avi got closer to Mitch  
"Well... so... what should I say exactly? Mitch I'm at a loss of words...I don't even have a song..."  
"Calm down,man. You want this, right? Everything was fine, only a girl in love with you would accept to turn down a weekend at the spa to come here..."  
"Kirstie loves the forest."objected Avi  
"Kirstie loves to spend time with you."corrected Mitch. "She will say yes, I'm sure."

Almost one hour later they were resting on a rock in front of a waterfall. Avi gave them the signal and their voice resounded together singing can't help falling in love.

Mitch was looking at the scene completely enraptured. Kirstie seemed puzzled at the very beginning but when she saw Avi sank down on one knee in front of her she understood what was happening.

"I can't hear a damn word of what he is saying ... horrible waterfall!"  
"She seems happy, though. I  
It shouldn't be that bad."said Scott sneaking his arms around Mitch's waist and resting his head on his shoulders.  
"Yes but I'm such a sucker for romantic proposal that I'm really upset not to be able to hear anything!"

They stayed there, eyes trained on the couple,waiting for Kirstie's yes. The yes came pretty soon, followed by tears from both sides.  
Avi was holding Kirstie in his arms, kissing her passionately before sliding a ring on her finger.

"I don't see the ring!!! I hate this! Fuck this forest! Scott can you see anything?" Mitch was livid, he was losing all the good pieces. "Scott if you'd ever decide to propose please let's do it in a less noisy place."

Scott's arms were gone from Mitch and when no reply came the tenor turned, looking for his boyfriend.

Scott was down on one knee too holding a box  
"I'm sorry that you don't like the location. I've kinda thought that it fits because I want our relationship to grow strong and wild as this forest. I love you Mitch...I don’t want to wait anymore to ask you to be mine forever.  
Marry me, babe. Marry me and me me the happiest man in the world"

Mitch gasped at the gesture, at those words, unable to produce a sound.  
"Are you real? Is this for real?"questioned Mitch with a shaky voice.  
"It's for real. I just took the chance now because I've felt that I cannot longer wait. I want us to be official and out."

Mitch flipped a hand over his mouth: it was true... He was about to get engaged to Scott...

"Marry me, Mitchie. I love you."  
"I'll do. I mean yes...Yes!" 

It was Mitch's turn to be kissed and pulled into a warm embrace before receiving his ring.

He was staring at his ring while Scott was congratulating with Avi and Kirstie.

Well... Avi was right: that place was magic and the sound of the waterfall wasn't that much annoying.


	10. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Stones, echoes, labyrinth

Mitch was cursing loudly almost on the verge of tears. He was lost in that old damn abandoned labyrinth and it was all Scott's fault.

"Why the fuck you wanted to come in here, Hoying? I hate you!"

He was walking completely clueless of the right direction to take, frantically going from one point to another unable to find the exit.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm a grown ass man and I'm unable to exit from here! I'm gonna skin him alive as soon as I will be out of here. Scott and his damn ideas!"

The time was passing and Mitch began to panic.  
"Hoying are you still in here?"he asked in a loud voice. No answer came.  
"Hoying?!"he tried again.

Well, basing on the echo of his own words probably he was alone, alone in that freaking maze!   
The Golden rule of all maze was to always turn in the same direction so Mitch chose the left and began to walk again.

After a good hour it seemed that the golden rule wasn't working. Mitch was lost. The only sound he was hearing was his footsteps on the stone path. He was on the verge of tears, he was alone and lost and probably Scott has left him.

Oh fuck. The perspective of spending the night into the maze wasn't the best and he was too ashamed to call the Police, but maybe it was the right thing to do. Mitch took out his phone with a sigh but snap, his phone was dead.

That was the last straw, Mitch burst into tears and called for Scott once again  
"Scott, Scotty....please... Please." his voice was broken. No reply came, as expected and Mitch resolved to sit on the ground, desperate.  
He was still there with his head between his knee when he heard something: rushed footsteps and a voice calling "Mitchie! Mitchie!"

Thank God it was Hoying.  
"Scott, here!"Mitch called out and few minutes later he was enveloped in two strong arms.  
"Mitch! I'm sorry I've lost you. I though you were right behind me. Are you ok?"  
"N-no. It's not your fault. I should have paid attention to where you were going..."

Scott was incredibly warm, his embrace was safe and reassuring. Mitch snuggled into him and then jolted away, aware of what he has done.  
"Hoying...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."  
"It's Scott and I really don't mind you to nuzzle into my chest."his voice softened "You seem born to fit me perfectly."

"So do you." murmured Mitch bowing his head.  
"What was that, princess?"asked the blonde lifting Mitch's face with two fingers under his chin.  
"You too seem to fit me." repeated Mitch.

"I was really hoping to have heard well." Scott flashed him a smile and pushed his lips against Mitch's. The first kiss was soft, tentative with the eyes open, to catch Mitch's reaction.

Mitch was surprised at the very beginning, but relaxed quickly in that wonderful feeling.  
"Kiss me again." he whispered when they parted.

Scott complied connecting their mouths again, the kiss escalated quickly and soon Mitch moaned into the kiss. "Scott..."  
"Mitchie..."

They kissed for a while, until Scott pulled away, caressing Mitch's face.  
"Let's get out of here. You hold my hand?"  
"I don't think I'm gonna let your hand any time soon."  
"Good plan."


End file.
